Freaky Just Got Fabulous
by TheCupcakeDragonWarlord
Summary: Join the newest Monster High gang as they fight in the battle known as high school. Will Tinkereena ever stop being teased? Will Joss ever make the right choice? Will Cleo ever get over herself? Find out, now! *Rated T for minor coarse language*
1. The Creepateria

**It's here, it's here, it's finally here! I spent a long time on this, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you believe it? Winter break's almost here!" Hindi Makita said to her friends, excitedly during lunch one cold December day.

"Yeah, I know. It seems that just yesterday it was the fall dance." Lizzy said, reminiscing about her oh-so romantic dance with her boyfriend, Drake, in October.

"You actually _like_ wintertime?" Oceana asked the girls. Raising an eyebrow at them. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Lizzy replied. "You don't?"

"Well, no. What's the point of it if all the water is frozen and you can't swim?" Oceana asked, folding her arms. "Besides, it's all cold and everything is no fun."

"Calm down, Blue." Tinkereena said. "You could just take a vacay to Hexico or somewhere. Sheesh."

"I don't even like Hexico..." the blue girl pouted.

"_Anyway_, I was thinking that we could have a pre-Christmas party, at my house. Or somewhere..." Hindi Makita explained to the girls about her idea. When she finished, the Blondies were looking at her skeptically.

"Again? Remember what happened _last _year?" Lizzy asked, referring to last year's catastrophe.

"What? What happened last year?" asked the Oceana. "Did something blow up?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't there..." Lizzy said to nobody in particular.

"Oceana, not some_thing_. Some_one_." Lil Tinker said.

Oceana gasped. "Somebody exploded?!"

"No, nobody exploded!" Lizzy explained. "It was just a figure of speech."

"Well, that's good." Oceana said. "So, what _did_ happen?"

"That's not important right now!" Hindi Makita interrupted nervously. "We-we don't have to tell her_ now_ do we? We could just save this story for some other time..."

"Actually, I'd like to hear what happened." Oceana said.

"Oh! I just remembered! I gotta go do that thing... at that, uh... place..." HM got up from her seat awkwardly, wishing she could turn invisible at the right time. "See you guys later!" She exited the creepateria, but not before tripping over a poorly placed textbook.

"Huh. What's her deal?" asked Oceana as they watched Hindi Makita stumble out of the creepateria. "She seemed really... embarrassed. Or something.

Lil Tinker turned to Lizzy, who was sitting on her right. She lowered her voice and said, "Maybe we shouldn't tell Oceana? We kinda promised HM we wouldn't tell anyone what happened in the kitchen..."

"Chillax, Bell." Lizzy said to the faery, calling her the one nickname she hated more than Short-stuff. "It's not like Oceana is gonna tell anyone else who wasn't there. Gosh."

The two girls faced Oceana who was on the opposite side of the table. She was still talking, apparently not noticing that her friends had stopped listening to her. "...seriously, what could _possibly_ have happened to make her act like this? At least no one blew up _for real_ for real. What do you think Lizzy?"

"Pansycake?" Lizzy said, not listening to Oceana's question. Tinkereena elbowed her.

"Okay, wanna know what happened last year?" asked Lil Tinker. Oceana nodded. "Good. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, like we did. So, it was last year, December 14..."


	2. The Old Science Room

"...Hindi Makita had thrown one of her pre-Christmas parties. She invited pretty much _everyone_ in the entire school. Including You-Know-Who-"

"Who?" Oceana interrupted.

"Should I tell her?" whispered the faery to the vampire.

"Eh." Lizzy said, filing her nails. "Go ahead. You're already telling the story."

"It was Joshua. You know him, right?" Tinkereena said. "Anyway, we were all partying and stuff, doing what any 9th grader would do at a party. HM had been crushing on Joss hard that year. Like, _hard_ hard. She was head-over-heels in love with him-"

"I don't see why though. It's not like he's even remotely cute." Lizzy said.

"I know, right." said Oceana. "Maybe she's just-"

"**Hey!**" Tinkereena interrupted. "I'm _trying_ to tell a story here! Anyway, she had invited him, trying to get him to like her, which failed horribly. The only problem was that Operetta was there too, and Joss likes Retta, so-"

"So it's a love triangle!" Oceana interrupted _again_. Lil Tinker got furious.

"Fine! I guess you don't really _want_ to hear the story, now do you?" she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry! I do, okay!" Oceana apologized.

"It's not like you're gonna finish it. Lunch's almost over. Tell her on the bus or something." Lizzy said, not once looking up from her copy of _Teen Scream Magazine_. She obviously did not give a damn. "What?! Selena Goomez and Justin Biter broke up?! Hell no!"

"...Okay... I'll finish telling you on the bus."

"But-"

"_On the bus_, Oceana." Tinkereena said, as the bell rang. She could tell that her aqua friend was getting really, really mad. They threw their trash away, and headed out the door. "It's not that long of a wait. Only, like, 4 more hours?"

"Ugh!" Oceana whined. She was trying pretty hard not to have an all-out temper tantrum right then and there.

* * *

HM was sitting under a table in the old science room, not wanting to face the world. School had already let out, and she was sitting there, close to tears. _What the hell? Why couldn't I have dealt with it like a normal monster? No doubt Selene and Jackie already told the whole school. _

Earlier, after stumbling out of the Creepateria, Hindi Makita decided she'd face her fears of rejection and went to find Joss. She found him, right away. Unfortunately, he was talking to Operetta about something or other. She decided she'd have a listen.

"...wanna come?" Joss had asked. "I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay, b-but I was just hoping you'd..."

HM had been hiding behind the locker, eavesdropping. She knew he was having a birthday party on Friday, and had been dying to get an invitation. When she heard that Retta would be getting one and not her, she got pretty mad.

"Jossie! Retta! How're you guys doin'?" Hindi Makita asked, casually walking up to them like she hadn't been eavesdropping only seconds before.

"Uh... where did you..?" asked Joss.

"So! I heard you were having a birthday party. You don't think that, oh I dunno, I could come to your party? Perhaps?" HM asked, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, uh. sorry. I kinda just gave my last invite to Operetta." Joss shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay. She can have mine. I wouldn't o' been able to go anyway. I got this thing to do with Sasuke on Friday." Operetta said in her usual southern accent. "Maybe next time, huh?" Operetta walked away, probably going to the catacombs.

There was an awkward silence between the two teens.

"So," HM said. "Operetta."

"Yeah, she's..." Joss didn't know what to say. He couldn't just call her the prettiest girl in the world standing right next to Hindi Makita.

"I see." HM said. She looked around, making sure nobody was watching them. "What the hell man?! Operetta?! You invite Operetta-a girl who won't even give you the time of day!-and not the girl who's been nice and kind to you since last year?!"

"Look. I don't like you! I never have, _and I never will_! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Joss got really angry. "Just get out of my life already, you annoying bitch!"

He stormed off. She ran off to the unused science room, hid under a table, and pretty much cried her heart out. Whenever anyone walked by, Hindi Makita turned invisible, so nobody knew she was there. Nobody except a certain mind-reading mutant.


	3. The Bus

"Hey, where's HM?" asked Oceana. The three blonde girls were on the bus: Tinkereena and Oceana in one seat, Lizzy in another.

"I dunno. She wasn't in my math class today. Maybe she got checked out early." said Lizzy. She barely got the words out of her mouth when Selene popped up from the seat behind her.

"Oh, _I _know where she." the witch bragged, faking a British accent. "She's still at the school, crying cuz she's a _baby_."

"Selene!" Oceana yelled. "You can't just call one of your friends a baby!"

"Humph. Well, it's true. Her and Joss had this big blow-out after lunch." Selene said. "Called her an annoying bitch."

"And you're just now telling us this?" Lizzy asked. "We could've found him and slapped some sense into that boy!"

"Come on Lizzy. You know Selene is the 2nd biggest gossip in the whole school." Lil Tinker said, calming her vampire friend down.

"You don't think I'm telling the truth?" asked Selene, infuriating slightly. "You think I'd lie to my friend?"

"Well... yeah..." Lizzy said.

"Just ask Jackie. She was there. Or, hell, ask Joss!" Selene yelled. "He was the one in the fight."

Selene jumped over the seat, sitting next to Lizzy. "Come on, use that iPhone of yours and text him."

"Alright, alright." Lizzy pulled out her iPhone from her bag and proceeded to text Joss.

While they were getting the details, Tinkereena turned to Oceana. "You wanna hear the rest of the story, right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Oceana said.

"Okay, where was I... oh yeah! So, there was the whole love-triangle shit happening, right? So, HM was trying not to turn invisible while chatting it up with Joss. BUT, he was completely ignoring her. So HM decided to get help from Bee, since she was still a Princess-"

"Not anymore, though. I remember she got kicked out of their little clique." Oceana added.

"Right, that happened in February." Lil Tinker continued. "Bee was just gonna beat up Operetta, which happened. She flung cake at her and punched her in the face. Operetta fought back, and pretty soon a big fight broke out! People were throwing cake and throwing punches and everything! Joss snuck away from the fight, and HM followed him. Me and Lizzy followed them, because why the heck not? I didn't wanna fight, and Lizzy didn't want to break a nail-"

"In my defense, I had _just_ gotten a mani-pedi earlier! I didn't want to ruin that!" Lizzy piped up.

"Uh huh. I can't remember who did what first, but soon some had shoved Hindi Makita into the pool. By then, the fight was pretty much over." Tinkereena said.

"Oh, don't forget the police!" Lizzy added.

"Uh, yeah, Argent called the police on Selene. She didn't get arrested, but it was still pretty intense." Tinkereena said.

Oceana just looked shocked. "All of this happened last year?" she asked.

"Yup." Lizzy said.

"Whoa. I gotta start comin' to these parties!" Oceana said excitedly.

"Uh huh." said Selene. "Anyway, Joss and Lizzy just had this text-war."

"She was right! Selene was _freakin' _right!" Lizzy said, shocked. "As far as he knows, HM is still at the school!"

"Well what are you just sitting there for?!" Oceana yelled at the vampire. "Grab your phone and call her!"

"I can't call her!" Lizzy yelled back. "HM doesn't have a phone!"

"She doesn't have a phone?" asked Oceana.

"No! She threw it at Jackie last year and never got a new one!" Lizzy explained. The four girls all sighed in unison. What were they gonna do about their emotionally distressed friend?

"I hate to leave you, but this is my stop." Selene said as the bus stopped.

"Aw, I knew you liked me," Lizzy said.

"Oh no, not you. I hate you. I meant Lil Tinker and Oceana." Selene said. "Ta-ta now!" She grabbed her bag, and got up. Selene walked off the bus, though not before pushing some normie boy out of her way.


	4. The Old Science Room 2

What are you really supposed to say to a girl crying under a table? 'Hey, sorry you got rejected?" As if. He didn't want her to know that he'd been straight up spying on her. He wasn't even in the room, so it'd be _really_ weird for her to know.

_Guess I'll just play it cool, like I haven't been reading her thoughts._ thought Judas to himself. He opened the door to the abandoned room. "Hey, anybody in here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

HM's quiet sobbing stopped. She held her breath and turned invisible.

"C'mon, you can't stay hiding forever," he called out. Judas set down his skateboard that he'd been holding on one of the tables. The skateboard rolled off the table and fell onto the floor, breaking in half.

"Damn, there goes another one," he muttered to himself, not really doing anything about it. After about 5 minutes of looking for the invisible girl, he gave up.

He sat on top of a table, pulled out his phone, and started playing a game.

"What'cha playing?" asked a female voice. Judas looked up. There was Hindi Makita, sitting right next to him.

"Whoa!" he looked scared out of his wits. "Don't do that!"

"Oh. Sorry," she said. "So, what _are _you playing?"

"Angry Birds," he said. She just stared at him blankly. "It's a normie game."

"Oh," she said. They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then HM asked, "So, what brings you to the old science room?"

"I could ask the same of you." Judas said, not wanting to answer her question. He didn't want her to know that he could read minds. Last time he told somebody, it caused a riot, getting him kicked out of school. HM sighed. "Fine, I'll spill."

* * *

"Sup my bitches?" Bee asked, walking in the room. The four Princesses were at Jackie's house that afternoon.

"I don't know about those two, but I am most certainly _not_ a bitch." Cleo said, crossing her arms. She was sitting on Jackie's bed, brushing her hair.

"That's not what Deuce told me," Bee remarked. Cleo fumed.

"Alright, alright, that's enough! No fighting in my house!" Jackie said, breaking the two girls up.

"Hmph. She's just mad cuz she's not a Queen." Bee muttered, plopping down on a beanbag chair. "So what's the dealio, Pumpkin Queen?"

"Yeah, why'd you want us to come here after school?" Arachnia asked.

"Nothing really, besides gossip. And _speaking_ of gossip, did you see what went down between Joss and HM?" Jackie asked the girls.

"Yeah, I know!" Cleo said. "HM can be SUCH a loser, right? I'm _so _glad we kicked her out, along with Selene!"

"Ooh, speak of the devil, she's right outside!" Arachnia said, looking out the window.

"The hell? What's Selene doing here?" Bee asked.

"I-I dunno! I'll be right back..." Jackie said. Grabbing her green coat from off the door handle, she went downstairs to see what's up.

* * *

"Whoa. I knew Joss was kind of a jerk, but damn." Judas remarked, after hearing Hindi Makita's story.

"Yeah, well..." HM started, but never finished. They both sat in silence. Judas checked his black-and-white watch.

"Well, I gotta get going. I told my mom that I'd be home before 5, and it's already 4:30." he got up off the table. "See you on Monday, I guess."

He grabbed his now-broken skateboard and headed out the door.

"Yeah," HM said, quietly. "See you on Monday."


	5. The (mostly) Selene Chapter

"Hey Selene! What brings you to my house?" Jackie asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just stopping by before I went over to Zendora's. Did you know she lives on this street?" Selene replied. _Ugh, who could forget that? What with all that noise from that spaceship. _Jackie thought.

"Cool, cool. Well, I'll tell the girls you said hi. Buh-bye now!" Jackie said, slamming the door in Selene's face. Or, at least trying to. Selene caught the door in her hand.

"Wait, wait. Did you say the girls were here?" Selene said, getting excited. "They're in your room, right?"

"Uh..."

"Perfect! I've been meaning to tell them about the whole Hindi Makita thing from earlier, since they weren't there when _we_ saw it." Selene pushed past Jackie and headed up the stairs, throwing her black coat onto the banister.

"Wait! Selene!" Jackie grabbed Selene's arm, stopping her on the stairs. "I can't let you go in there."

"Oh? And why _not_?" asked Selene, getting mad.

"B-because... because you're not a Princess anymore!" Jackie yelled at her. "We-we kicked you out last year, and we never told you!"

Selene got furious. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not! Ask Arachnia, she _never_ lies!" Jackie said. Selene yanked her arm from her.

"WHY?" Selene asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Because you like Judas..." Jackie muttered under her breath.

"Because I... _that's it_?!" Selene was still angry, but less so. "Bee likes Andy, Cleo likes Deuce, hell you like a normie! Ugh! You guys are just a bunch of bitches!"

Selene pushed past Jackie down the stairs, grabbing her coat. Jackie yelled after her,"That is no way to treat a Princess!"

"Princess my ass!" Selene slammed the door, and trekked out into the cold. It had started to snow. She wasn't in the mood to go to Z's, so she went to her house, which was around the block and past the cafe.

She was headed down the street when she saw two familiar faces, and one unfamiliar at the Circe Cafe. Being as curious as ever, she went over to them.

* * *

The Blondies were at Lizzy's 'house'.

"Whoa, your house is huge!" Oceana said as the three girls arrived at Lizzy's. It was less of a house, and more of a mansion, really.

"Eh. Daddy's rich." Lizzy shrugged it off. The three girls walked inside. Tinkereena knew her way around the place; she did live there with Lizzy, after all. Oceana kept gazing around, looking at all the statuettes and portraits of old family members.

"Whoa. What does your dad do?" asked Oceana.

"Oh, that's simple. He-" Lizzy was cut off by a very angry redhead woman.

"ELIZABETH! COME CLEAN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" yelled the woman from upstairs.

"I can't right now, Ana. I'm too busy hanging out with my friends!" Lizzy yelled back. Oceana looked at her puzzled.

"That's Lizzy's step-mom, Anastasia. She's a normie, and kinda hates Lizzy." Tinkereena informed her blue friend.

"Huh." was all Oceana said. Ana yelled something back at Lizzy, and she stormed upstairs, angrily.

"So. What'cha wanna do?" asked Lil Tinker. Oceana thought for a while, then asked, "Got an indoor pool?"

"No, but we have a jacuzzi. C'mon!" The two girls ran down the hallway until they came to a glass room.

"Oh, wait, I didn't bring a swimsuit." Oceana said.

"Just get in with your clothes on. Anderson'll clean them later, I suppose." the faery said. The two girls relaxed, soaking away their troubles. They both eventually forgot all about HM's dilemma.

* * *

Selene, ran over to the group, that consisted of Operetta, Argent, and a pale boy with black hair that she didn't recognize. They were sitting at one of the outdoor tables, talking about something.

"...and I kinda feel bad for turnin' him down." Operetta was saying. "What should I-oh, hey Selene!"

"Hey Retta!" Selene said warmly. She grabbed the only open seat, next to Argent, and sat down.

"So. What's up?" Selene asked.

"Eh, nothin' much." Argent said, though he soon regretted it.

"I wasn't _talking_ to _you_, Silver Boy." Selene snapped. "I was _talking _to Retta and mystery boy over here."

"Well me an' Sasuke over here were jus' talkin' 'bout music-y stuff, and we jus' happened to see Argent." Operetta explained. Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"Huh. I was never good at music myself." Selene said. "Oh, would you look at the time, I simply _must _be going." Selene said in her fake British accent. She usually only uses it to make fun of Arleen, but it's really grown on her.

She had noticed the way Sasuke was looking at Operetta. _Ooh, blossoming romance! I can't _wait _until Joss gets thrown into the mix! This'll be a delight!_


End file.
